<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The puppet of the sad eyes by obsidianfr3ak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201835">The puppet of the sad eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak'>obsidianfr3ak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, mention of sexual abuse, nova being happy, winston being a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could you tell Hettie a story?” Nova begged. “Shadow puppets and everything. That way, he would have pretty dreams.”</p><p>Hettie? Dreams? Hettie couldn’t dream. And neither did Winston.</p><p>But he didn't want to ruin the mood.</p><p>“Of course.” He wiped the sweat on his pants. Again. “Let's see… Pay attention, Hettie. Your prettiest dream is about to start.”</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>Pay attention, Hettie. Your worst nightmare is about to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The puppet of the sad eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the first day she appeared in his life, Winston realized that Nova gave him the creeps. He first thought it was because she was Ace Anarchy's niece, but no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What gave him the creeps was that Nova didn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leroy had told him not to comment on it. Winston didn't know if it was because he thought he was going to hurt the girl's feelings or if it was because he didn't want Ace to listen to him and take it as a personal insult. Winston didn't care either way, because it wasn't like he was going to shout it from the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just an observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova gave him the creeps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because sleeping was the best part of the day for him. He could disappear for a few hours into a deep, dark void. Get rid of any emotion he was feeling. No one was going to be able to hurt him, and if they did, he would never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because when Winston slept, it was as if he didn't exist. It wasn’t like he could do it very often anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only because now they had to live in a filthy, smelly tunnel. It was also because Winston hadn’t slept well for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lying on a piss-smelling mat Leroy had found in the trash. “If you don't want it, you're more than welcome to sleep on the floor,” he told him when Winston dared to mention that thing reeked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston didn't want to sleep on the floor. If Honey could sleep on pissed mats, so could he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back itched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mat not only had piss on it, but apparently, it also had fleas. How nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to scratch his back, feeling like a freaking orangutan. Hettie looked at him critically, dozing from the little wooden bed he had so lovingly made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at, bitch?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie crossed his arms and shook his head</span>
  <em>
    <span>. In the cathedral, we wouldn’t be like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept scratching himself. “Sorry to call you bitch,” he mumbled. “You put me in a bad mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't like you looking at me. I don't like you to analyze my every move. I don't like you watching me when I'm changing. I do not like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then someone opened the door without knocking. Winston was about to shout “INGRID, GET OUT OF MY TENT” when he realized it was not Ingrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston froze with his hand on his back. “Um... can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be the first time he'd spoken to her directly, after that awkward moment during her second day at the cathedral, when Winston had tried to make conversation with her, and Ace had told him to stay away from Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to do the same to her,” he had told him sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston clenched his fists and clasped them against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would never have occurred to him to use his powers on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed that Nova had taken to heart not speaking to Winston because indeed she did not speak to him the entire time they were in the cathedral. Before the Day of Triumph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(What a stupid name for a day by the way.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow a toy?” she asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A toy. Nova wanted a toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Yes, yes, yes…” Winston said, pulling the covers off (which also smelled like piss). “I… I have a lot of toys. Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he went to the second tent. Winston had to cower slightly to be able to move around there. Honey was always nagging him for his bad posture and he always told her it was the tent’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time that had happened, they were eating frozen pizza in a corner they had assigned for those kinds of times when they sat down together to gobble up leftovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't blame inanimate objects for the rest of your life,” Honey exclaimed, losing her temper (for the eighth time that day).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Winston felt his blood run cold. For the first time in his entire stay with the Anarchists, he wondered if they knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you see the marks of his hands on my body? Do you see me tremble at the slightest touch?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you see me behind the makeup?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear left as fast as it came. Ingrid threw a napkin at him and asked him (very unkindly) to pass her another slice, and Leroy pointed out to Honey that all objects were inanimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me try it, Honey. Watch me try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In that other tent, Winston had a pink toy kitchen. He had found it a couple of weeks ago in a garbage dump, and he had brought it to the tunnels by himself, despite complaints from his fellow anarchists. He was left speechless when he realized it was full of toy food and even a couple of blue plates and blue teacups. He spent the entire afternoon organizing his new kitchen, and he was not put off by Ingrid's constant teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had loved it. And he was sure Nova was going to love it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he said, “I have everything here—” he lifted a light orange basket “—This is the little basket where I put the fruits, and this—” he pointed to a green basket “—it is the one with the vegetables. I even have a mini pumpkin, it's very cute.” He opened a compartment below the sink. “Here are the non-perishable items. Do you know what non-perishable means? It's... Look, I have a can of sardines. It's fake, of course. Do not try to open it, it’d break. Oh, also in the oven—” he opened the oven door “—I have some cookies, an apple pie, some croissants… it’s that how is pronounced? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Croissants</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know, do you know? Is Artino a French or Italian surname?” Nova didn't reply. Had he offended her? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Nova?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and realized that Nova hadn't followed him. He hurried back to the first tent and found Nova very comfortable sitting on the floor, playing with Hettie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppet looked at her with demonic eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Not her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Winston yelled. “He's mine!” With one hand he snatched Hettie from her and with the other he squeezed the toy croissant. Nova was startled. “Don't touch him again! DO NOT PUT YOUR LITTLE HANDS ON HIM AGAIN, NOVA, OR I DO NOT RESPOND! DID YOU HEAR ME?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova started pouting, and with that, Winston snapped back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Hettie, lazily dangling in his right hand, looking up at him with a smile. His little eyes weren't demonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sad. Like Nova’s were at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was saying</span>
  <em>
    <span>, “Why don't you let me play with other kids, Winston? You never play with me anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never played with you. Not since he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...” he mumbled to Nova while putting the croissant in his pocket. “Damn, I'm sorry. Don't tell your uncle I yelled at you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova frowned a little. She looked more embarrassed than upset. “I just wanted to see it. He’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think so?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but ... he was asleep,” he excused himself, putting Hettie back on his bed. “He doesn't like it when people wake him up. But I see that for you that is not a problem, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova lowered her head. “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Do not worry. We are fine. Are we fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova nodded quickly. The good thing was she wasn't going to tell her uncle. Ace would kill him if he found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like Winston cared much if he died or not though. It was just that he didn't want Ace to kill him. It would be a bit embarrassing considering his current condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to see a puppet show?” Winston asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppets?” She turned to see the wooden bed. “Puppets like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Hettie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hettie,” Nova repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston found it adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, other types of puppets,” he replied. “Puppets I make with this—” he waved his hands in front of her face “—with my little hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova wrinkled her nose and gently pushed his hands away, letting out a loud, joyous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time she seemed happy since the first day he saw her. How nice it was to hear a child laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children generally yelled when they were near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I do,” Nova replied enthusiastically. “How will you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston settled down beside her. “Okay, we'll need a flashlight first… do you have a flashlight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova thought for a few moments. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, go for it!" he exclaimed pointing into the distance as if he were a pirate. "Run, Novie, run!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nova laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laughter echoed through the tunnels and in Winston's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at Hettie, listening to Nova's feet pacing through the tunnel in search of the flashlight she mentioned. At one point, Leroy's voice interrupted the sound of her footsteps and asked her what she was doing (in a slightly gentler tone than he used to address the rest of the world) (</span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>slightly gentler tone). Nova replied that Winston was going to do a puppet show for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Leroy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How else, Leroy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my little hands,” Winston whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nova responded as if she had heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With his little hands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a large flashlight that Nova had to carry it with both hands. Winston moved quickly to take it, but she drew back as if assuring him that she could carry it by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These modern women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova pressed the power button. It did not turn on. She hit the lantern a few times until finally, a yellowish light illuminated the tent like a torch. Winston blinked many times to get used to the sudden change of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be a great engineer,” he stammered. Nova looked at him as if she didn't understand. “Forget it. Aim it over… there,” and pointed to the area of the tent that had a wall behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed. Winston crawled closer to the stage and wiped the sweat and dirt from his hands on the patched pants he wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded so stupid. Stage. It wasn’t like he was going to act or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Nova a look. She was expectant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And smiling. Truly smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Winston smile too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made the first shadow. “What animal is this?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A moose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shadow. “And this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An elephant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! And that was a difficult one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More giggles. More shadows. “For two hundred dollars more, Novie Artino, what is this animal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is easy!” she assured. “A goat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez! You’re wrong!” Winston exclaimed. “It is not a goat! It's... Cyanide! Because he’s old and stubborn!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought Nova wouldn't laugh. Cyanide was her favorite anarchist, and he knew it. However, that was the shadow that made her laugh the most. And the truth was Winston laughed even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And wait, there’s more!” Winston went on. “Guess this one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova had a hand on her chin. “It's... it's a spider!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It's Phobia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s ugly!” Nova laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ugly indeed!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> What other shadow? What other shadow?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And what about this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A duck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What duck!” Winston laughed. “It's a swan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Honey!” she screeched, pointing at the shadow with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only, Novie, the one and only!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more. A dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova immediately knew the answer. “Ingrid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! BECAUSE SHE’S A TOTAL BITCH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, both were laughing so hard they were almost out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Leroy or any of the others had listened (which they surely had), Winston wouldn't mind at all if they got mad at him and ignored him for the rest of the week. They could pretend he didn't exist for the rest of his life and he wouldn't care. Seeing Nova happy made it all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston was happy too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova wiped a small tear from her eye and looked at Hettie fondly. “Do you know what my mom did when I went to sleep?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She read me stories,” Nova replied. “She said that pretty stories would scare the nightmares away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston nodded. Probably someone had read stories to him when he was little, he just didn’t remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell Hettie a story?” Nova begged. “Shadow puppets and everything. That way, he would have pretty dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie? Dreams? Hettie couldn’t dream. And neither did Winston.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't want to ruin the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He wiped the sweat on his pants. Again. “Let's see… Pay attention, Hettie. Your prettiest dream is about to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pay attention, Hettie. Your worst nightmare is about to start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once upon a time there was a rabbit,” Winston said, “that lived in the Land of Rabbits.” A rabbit shadow emerged from the corner of the stage. “The Land of Rabbits was… not a good place to live. There were eagles in the sky—” the eagle replaced the rabbit for a second “—that watched the rabbits, waiting for the first chance they got to eat them. So the rabbits had to hide in their tunnels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova stifled a comical gasp of astonishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there was this rabbit—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the rabbit’s name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston couldn't come up with a better name. “Hettie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova nodded in approval. “Did you hear, Hettie?” she asked the puppet. “You and the rabbit have the same name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You. You. It’s always you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything always ends up being about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Hettie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so Hettie was there. Being a rabbit.” Hettie Rabbit jumped happily throughout the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He lived with Mama Rabbit and Papa Rabbit. They were the Rabbit family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say ‘rabbit’ a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston laughed, a little more tense than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rabbit. Rabbit. Rabbit. Rabbit. Rabbit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hettie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Hettie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But one day, Mama Rabbit and Papa Rabbit had to leave Hettie alone,” Winston continued. “And they left him with their friend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie Rabbit became a hungry, violent, and heavy-breathing creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their friend the wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him. The wolf. The wolf. Him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Hettie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So. So. So. So what happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova turned her head slightly. She had the same question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston knew the Rabbit was a fucking idiot. What else happened to rabbits that entered the wolf's mouth? No one told that rabbit to go in there. But that rabbit had no other choice. He had nowhere else to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he did have another place to go. If only he had been smarter…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hettie had been smarter, he would have warned Winston that when the wolves got too close, nothing good was going to happen to the rabbits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hettie was a jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie. Hettie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Hettie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winston!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was like a needle that broke the bubble that enveloped him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Novie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Hettie?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere question made his blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More shadows. The wolf, hungry and dangerous, on top of the rabbit, terrified and defenseless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was no longer smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what happens to all rabbits,” he replied. “The wolf ate him. The end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flashlight gave up and went off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston turned to Nova. He didn't expect her to be happy. Winston certainly wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't expect to see her furious either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shitty story,” she spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova stood up abruptly. Her turquoise pants were as dirty as his. “I said it was a shitty story. It isn’t like my mom’s stories.” She crossed her arms. “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I'm not going to tell another story,” Winston replied, standing up as well. “This is how it ends.” He walked over to her and put his finger on her chest. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>El fin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The end. The end of all endings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Nova yelled as she clenched her fists and slammed her foot against the ground. “That is not the end!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! It's my end!” Winston exclaimed imitating her. “Just like Hettie is my puppet! And I won't let you play with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova's cheeks puffed out like a balloon. “Well, I'll play with him anyway!” she yelled, yanking Hettie off his bed. “You don't play with him! He feels alone! He told me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston tried to grab Hettie, but Nova pushed him away just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a six-year-old girl versus a nineteen-year-old teenager. He could just kick her in the face and run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, he didn't do that. “Idiot!” he said taking Hettie’s arm. “Puppets don't talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to snatch it from her a second time. Nova grabbed his leg. “They talk to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not true!” Winston insisted. “Liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova struggled too. “Your pants are on fire! You’re the liar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hettie sided with Nova. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know that this is a very serious accusation, right? Why are you making up that kind of thing? Why are you lying to us, Winston?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston Pratt was many things. But he was not a liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never lie about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you believe me? Why do you think I’m lying? I don’t want to make you suffer. Why would I want that? Only villains want to make people suffer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I be a villain? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I be a liar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Hettie toward him so hard, he ended up bringing Nova with him. She slammed into his chest and gave a slight groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston, not quite sure what he was doing, hugged her. He hugged her as he would have liked to be hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he told his parents the truth of his nightmares, his sleepless nights, and his constant fear, instead of covering him with kisses, hugs, and words of affection, they had called him a liar. Just like he had just called Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never lie to them. Not about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston thought she would run away. He thought that she would also be terrified of any display of physical contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nova didn't. Nova hugged him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Winston… Winston burst into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?” Nova asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's just... it's just...” he said between sobs. “It's just that I'm so sorry I made you angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not angry,” Nova corrected slightly defensively. “I panicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him let out another sob. “Did I scared you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova clung to him tighter. “Yes. Your eyes changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston sniffed with her purple jacket. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were... angry,” Nova explained. “Not sad. They didn't look like Hettie's.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston separated from Nova. Hettie was crushed between the two of them. Despite the fight, he had remained intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him was like looking in a mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston was not the puppeteer. He was a puppet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hettie’s fault. Winston’s fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was looking at Hettie as well. She took him in her hands and caressed the buttons of the little suit with affection. Winston put his arm around Nova and gently shook her. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Nova replied. “I won’t tell my uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston tried to laugh, but all that came out of his mouth was another sob. “Thank you for your kindness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova turned to see him. “Don’t cry. Stop it,” she ordered sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped crying. It was like… magic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have balls, Novie. You have balls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression changed from annoyed to astonished. “Your makeup isn’t ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston stroked his cheek thoughtfully. “It’s… it’s not makeup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova reached out her hand and caressed it as well. “It's your face,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's my face,” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on his outstretched leg, looked away from him, and didn't let go of Hettie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the wolf really eat the rabbit?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and your damn rabbit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, really,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova frowned sadly. “Poor little thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor little thing?” Winston snorted. “He deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Nova asked, very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why not? Why wouldn't he deserve it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… he shouldn’t be hanging out with wolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nova turned to see him as if he had said the greatest nonsense in the world. She crossed her arms again, and very confident of herself, she said, “But the wolf shouldn’t be eating rabbits in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was not how the world worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova returned her attention to Hettie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her there, sitting on top of him, so helpless and confident, made him realize that he couldn't let something bad happen to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like others had let it happen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova,” he called her. Nova raised her gaze from the puppet. “If you ... if you ever meet a wolf, you have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no wolves in the city,” she chuckled. “But if I do, I'll tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston chuckled too. “No, I mean... a wolf is not just an animal,” he explained. He scratched his back. He fucking hated bugs, really. “A wolf can be anyone who makes you feel bad. Has someone ever made you feel bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova had to stop to think about it. Winston felt his heart beat faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she replied, “Honey once told me that I had a terrible accent and she couldn’t understand a word I was saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief. Winston didn't know how he would have reacted if Nova...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the same had happened to Nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that's Honey being Honey,” he assured. “I mean... if someone... you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova wrinkled her nose. Of course, she didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good that she didn't know, right? Or was it bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, for example... We hugged a while ago, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have my arm on your shoulder—” he raised his arm slightly. “—And you touched my cheek—” he held her fingers “—and right now you're sitting on my leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his leg in such a way that it made Nova jump slightly. “Yes,” she replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad. But if someone ever touches you or puts you in a situation where you are afraid, feel bad, or do not understand... run away. And you tell me, or your uncle, or Leroy, Honey… heck, even tell Phobia or Ingrid. But tell someone.” He put his hands on her shoulders, hoping the despair didn't show in his high-pitched voice. “Don't be like the rabbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't be like me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the rabbit didn't know about the wolf.” She stroked Hettie's cheek the way she stroked Winston's a couple of minutes ago. “It wasn't Hettie's fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was useless. It didn't matter how many times Nova repeated it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston knew it was his fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he also didn't want to argue about it anymore. Now he didn't matter. Nova was the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova was everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nova. Please, Nova, do you swear you will tell someone if you find a wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you swear you will never be like me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Uncle Ace says swearing is terribly wicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her shoulders lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace could go fuck himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston wanted to be certain that she was going to be safe, that she knew what she had to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova had to know if something bad happened to her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston couldn't speak for the other anarchists. He wanted to believe they would do the right thing, but people kept surprising him in the worst ways. But Winston needed Nova to confirm that she knew that if something bad happened to her, he was going to believe her with the same intensity that others had not believed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing they had in common was that neither of them was a liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you swear it to me, I'll let you play with Hettie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova giggled. “I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston offered his fist and Nova bumped into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent, but his mind was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter what happened in the future. Winston was going to believe Nova. Forever. Because Nova wasn't going to be like him. And he wasn't going to be like the people who hurt him, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to play with Hettie?” he whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova stared at Hettie for a few more seconds. She smiled at him and returned him to his bed with the delicacy that only a girl her age could have. “No. He is already asleep. Tomorrow will be another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Winston could respond, Nova squeezed his hand in such a way that she inadvertently pushed him into the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winston fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slept better than he had in a long time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>